


Новый демон, новые неприятности

by Witch_of_Time



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, F/M, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Human!Bill, Mysticism, OOC, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy - Freeform, demon!dipper
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Time/pseuds/Witch_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое лето близнецы Пайнс приезжают в Гравити Фолз. Жизнь там течет своим чередом; Стэнфорд вечно в экспедициях,  его брат, как всегда, ворчит, а Венди со всей ответственностью занимается отлыниванием от работы. Но всё меняется с появлением новой фигуры в городе. Милая девушка, приветливая со всеми, хочет устроиться на работу в Хижине. Никто не против — никто, кроме Диппера, который явно не доверяет этой особе. Основательна ли его осторожность? Ну что же — давайте проверим!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда занавес только поднимается, зрители застывают в немом ожидании. На пару мгновений наступает безмолвие, предзнаменующее яркое зрелище. Вот и тогда обычное июльское утро обволакивала тишина. Лишь начало чего-то воистину грандиозного.

Прохладный ветер обозревал окрестности с виду неприметного городка, именуемого Гравити Фолз: он пролетал мимо пустых дворов, отнимал шляпы у ранних прохожих, гулял по мостовым и, наконец, заглянул в окошко на чердаке Хижины Чудес. Перелистнул страницы какого-то старого тома, чем вызвал негодование одного из хозяев комнаты. Парень с ворчанием захлопнул окно.

— Даже ветер пытается отвлечь тебя от чтения, — заметила сестра раздраженного юноши. Она не любила, когда близнец углублялся в книги, казалось, отвергая мир. Может, виною было взросление, может — недостаток приключений.

— Но ты бы это видела, Мэй! — Диппер начал читать вслух. — Власть для демонов не имеет границ, поэтому они готовы тратить целые вечности на поиски силы, самые лучшие ее носители — разного рода амулеты, особенно древние, ибо Время — отличный накопитель энергии. Подобные артефакты способны в несколько раз увеличить способности демонов, открывая путь для изучения новых заклинаний.

— Сдались тебе эти демоны, — фыркнула Пайнс, ничуть не заинтересовавшись найденной шатеном информацией, — с Сайфером покончено. Никто больше не угрожает уничтожить весь мир, можешь расслабиться.

— А вдруг…

— Не хочу ничего больше слышать! — Мейбл схватила щеки брата, лишив его шанса что-либо возразить. — Обещаешь не говорить о демонах? — Диппер издал нечленораздельное мычание. — Сочту это, как «да», — близняшка помиловала родственника и, щелкнув его по носу, выбежала из комнаты.

Пайнс с неохотой отложил книгу и последовал за сестрой.

***

 

Для покупателей было еще рано, поэтому Диппер слегка удивился, заметив у экспонатов юную посетительницу. К гостье подошел дядя Стэн — седой мужчина с забавной внешностью — и начал рассказывать про «ценные» вещицы и поделки. Девушка заинтересованно слушала.

«Ох, опять дядя лапшу на уши вешает», — мысленно усмехнулся шатен, разглядывая покупательницу. Не потрудимся и мы рассмотреть ее, ведь в этом повествовании она играет отнюдь не последнюю роль.

Рыжие распущенные волосы языками пламени спадали на спину, ярко-зеленые глаза выглядели по-кошачьи хищными, в то же время придавая лицу загадочности. На незнакомке были режущая глаз красная футболка и рваные джинсы (посетительница была одета по последней моде).

— Ого, самое время для новых знакомств, — прошептала Мейбл, незаметно подкравшаяся к брату.

— В городе я ее не видел, — хмыкнул Диппер, пошатнувшись от неожиданности.

— Значит приезжая.

— Странная…

— Да ну, у тебя все странное, — быстро ответила сестренка, не дав Дипперу договорить. Это его бесило. Мейбл подбежала к посетительнице, оттесняя воодушевленного своим враньем Стена, и громко произнесла:

— Привет! Я Мейбл! А тот чудик — мой брат, — махнула она в сторону парня. — Как тебя зовут?

— Люси… Просто Люси, — приветливо улыбнулась девушка.

— Смотри, какая у меня милая зверюшка, — Мейбл показала Люси свинью. — Это Пухля! Правда, он очаровательный?

Кивнув головой, рыжеволосая засмеялась.

***

 

Чуть позже, оглядев экспонаты и сувениры, Люси подошла к Стену:

— У вас не найдется еще одно рабочее место? Я совсем недавно приехала в город, мне нужно время и деньги, — пусть и маленькие, — чтобы освоиться. Поверьте, это ненадолго!

— Готов даже сдать пустующую комнату, рыженькая, — одобрительно кивнул мистер Пайнс. Если кто-то спросит Стэна, почему он так безропотно согласился, тот скорее всего лишь пожмет плечами. Просто какая-то назойливая мысль в его разуме твердила, что так будет правильно. Но его ли эта была мысль?

Когда хозяин Хижины собрал своих подчиненных и представил новую работницу, никто не был против. Мейбл, жаждущая общения, тут же начала проводить для Люси экскурсию; Венди и Зус приглядывались к рыжеволосой, обмениваясь впечатлениями; лишь Диппер стоял в стороне.

Что-то беспокоило его. Парень украдкой поглядывал на улыбающуюся Люси и пытался найти в ней изъяны. Но девушка была идеальна от макушки до каблуков, и по неведомой причине Диппера это пугало.

Просто все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.


	2. Chapter 2

Пролетело несколько дней после появления в Хижине Чудес Люси. Она приглянулась всем, но причина была не только в яркой внешности.

Рыжеволосая со многими сумела найти общий язык; с Зусом она беседовала о смысле жизни, с Венди — о музыке и других излюбленных темах подростков, даже Стэн рядом с ней превращался в вежливого джентльмена. Сведущая в экономике Люси учила мужчину выгодной торговле и разным занимательным хитростям. О Мэйбл и говорить нечего. Разговоры и женский смех на чердаке не утихали до самой ночи, что не могло радовать Диппера.

«Беспечные девчонки», — брезгливо думал он, все больше углубляясь в книги.

***

 

Однажды, сидя у окна, в котором было видно лазурное небо с пушистыми облаками, Мейбл рассказывала Люси о своих «бывших парнях»:

—..тогда я дала ему звонкую оплеуху и с гордо поднятой головой удалилась! — закончила Пайнс очередную историю про разбитое сердце. Взгляд близняшки невольно упал на кулон, что приютился на шее рыжеволосой. Небольшой камушек — рубин, вполне вероятно — в оправе, сделанной в виде когтей. Мейбл потянулась к загадочному украшению, но ее рука тут же была перехвачена рыжеволосой. В глазах Люси появился хищный блеск, лицо исказила гримаса ярости, какой шатенка не видела прежде.

— Не прикасайся! — зашипела девушка. Это была уже не Люси; нечто страшное вселилось в нее, рычало, злобно скалилось. Но это состояние длилось лишь миг, девушка встряхнула головой и вновь растянула губы в ангельской, чуть виноватой, улыбке:

— Прости! Прости пожалуйста! Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто эта вещь мне очень дорога. Прости! — она выглядела сконфуженно, не переставая бормотать извинения.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю, — Мейбл растерянно смотрела на красные следы, оставленные Люси в порыве неконтролируемой злости. Запястье ныло от тупой боли, но сильно не пострадало.

Новая работница Хижины выбежала из комнаты в поисках аптечки.

— Прости, прости, прости… — шептала она.

Диппер, которого девушка чуть не сбила на лестнице, поднялся на чердак, вопросительно посмотрев на близняшку.

— Мэй, что произошло?! — увидел Пайнс чуть опухшую руку сестры.

— Все в порядке, бро-бро, — заверила беспокоящегося брата Мейбл. — Произошло недоразумение.

— Мне кажется, она не та, за кого себя выдаёт, — Диппер заговорил шепотом, будто боясь, что кто-то чужой может его услышать. Если Люси причинила вред близняшке, то ей не место в Хижине Чудес! — А вдруг она демонесса?!

— Пфф… что за глупости? — засмеялась Мейбл.

— Но в книгах сказано, что демонессы могут очаровывать людей, как сирены, только без пения. Как ты не видишь, это и происходит! Да и волосы — у них такой странный цвет! — не унимался близнец.

— Волосы, как волосы… красивые, яркие, рыжие. Венди тоже рыжая, — задумчиво протянула девушка. — А может ты просто… влюбился, а?

— В Люси?! Это уже слишком, — опешил Пайнс.

— Влюбился! Влюбился! — смеялась шатенка. — Ну хорошо, я просто пошутила. Ты так много времени тратишь на свои таинственные книги, что даже не можешь найти себе девушку! А нам уже двадцать лет!

— Нам шестнадцать.

— Опять шутка! — Мейбл заставила Диппера улыбнуться — на время они стали беспечными детьми, какими и были раньше.

— Вижу, тебе уже лучше! — заметила Люси, заходя в комнату. — Прости еще раз…

Подруги снова разговорились, юноша тяжело вздохнул и поспешил удалиться.

***

 

POV Диппер:

В объятьях тьмы неуютно. Кажется, будто она смотрит на тебя. Отовсюду. Хочется сжаться в комок, укрыться от невидимых глаз. Но из кошмара нет выхода, пока он сам тебя не отпустит.

Попытка встать. Весьма неудачная попытка, потому что ноги отказываются повиноваться, предательски подкашиваются.

— Здравствуй, малец, — зловеще хохочет из пустоты знакомый женский голос. Только вот кому он принадлежит?

— Ты кто? — Первый вопрос, который приходит в голову.

— Это не важно. Песок сыплется. Знаешь, ты очень любопытный…

— И что? — Мозг отказывается работать, начинает кружиться голова.

— А ты знаешь, что за свое любопытство надо платить? — интересуется голос.

— … — сил говорить уже нет. Легкие сковал холод, а горло скребут острыми когтями; даже не могу кричать от боли. Но молчать тоже не могу. Надо проснуться. Это всего лишь сон, всего лишь сон…

— А если представить, что это не сон? Что все это на яву? И никого нет… Ты совсем один, жалкий и беспомощный! Холод и пустота скоро скуют сердце. Отчаянье и тьма поглотят твою душонку. Ты сойдешь с ума — это вопрос лишь времени. А ты знаешь, сколько продержишься?

Не слушай. Не слушай её, Диппер, просыпайся. Просто дурной сон.

— Давай договоримся, дорогуша, ты не играешь в сыщика, а я не буду тревожить твой покой? Согласен?

Чуть киваю головой. Выбора нет. Главное — проснуться.

Холодная поверхность начинает крошится под пальцами. Все осыпается.

Проснуться. Проснуться. Проснуться!

— Время вышло, мальчишка!

***

 

Диппер очнулся на своей кровати. Его бил озноб.

— Время вышло, — последняя фраза звенела в ушах, напоминая о пережитом ужасе.

— Время вышло… — прошептал Пайнс.


End file.
